Sick
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: aku bertemu denganmu dengan tak sengaja, tapi kau membuat kita terpisah secara sengaja. sakit ini, rasanya apakah sama seperti yang kau rasa? [SHDL 2013]


.

.

.

* * *

**SICK**

* * *

**Sick**

* * *

**Sick©Hachi Breeze**

**Character based on:**

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina Days Love 3rd Years! 2013 [SHDL]**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku masih menempelkan punggung tubuhku di dinding. Bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh dua orang yang terlihat masih berargumentasi mempertahankan pendapat. Aku hanya mendesah pelan mengintip dari balik dinding. Ketika aku mencoba menghadap untuk melihat kedua orang itu dengan jelas, aku bisa melihatnya di tampar keras-keras. Sesaat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Ia tahu jika aku disini mengintip apa yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya menahan tangis. Aku sedikit melangkah mundur ketika melihat gadis itu berlari meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri.

"Keluarlah, apa kau mengintip daritadi?"

"Ng, ya. Maaf. Aku hanya mau membuang sampah disana."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tanya, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini."

.

.

.

Aku memandang sosok Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang. Aku tak menyangka jika hari ini kami menjadi teman sekelas, mengingat perkenalan kami pertama kali saat itu sangat buruk dan berantakan. Dia duduk paling depan, dan aku dua bangku di belakangnya. Aku mendesah pelan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik rambut panjangku ketika menidurkan kepala di atas meja.

Aku bisa mendengar banyak bisikan teman-teman perempuan, bahkan mereka bergumam bahagia menyebut nama Sasuke. Ya, aku memang tidak mengenal seberapa jauh pemuda itu. tapi jika dilihat dari luarnya, pasti semua gadis disini akan terpikat hatinya dengan sekali pandang.

.

.

.

Aku masih meliriknya, ia hanya dengan wajah malas menanggapi pujian kagum yang terlontar dari gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya. Memang tampan, tapi terlalu dingin dan cuek. Pasir berdebu ini cukup kasat untuk di injak. Lari _sprint_ di lapangan sekolah kali ini aku harus bisa menaikkan rekor tercepatku.

Aku masih mengatur nafasku sejenak ketika melihat Sasuke masih saja di kelilingi oleh gadis-gadis. Pemuda itu juga mengusap peluh yang turun dari pelipisnya setelah lari _sprint_. Masih memperhatikannya, aku hanya duduk meluruskan kedua kakiku di bawah pohon dekat garis _finish_ untuk tes lari _sprint_. Rambut panjangku yang terikat kini telah berbaur dengan rerumputan lapangan. Aku menatap langit biru di antara cela-cela pohon yang masih menyeruakkan cahaya mentari. Mataku terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa kesegaran dan menghilangkan peluh di tubuhku. Ketika suara rerumputan yang terinjak dan aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya yang duduk di sampingku, aku mulai membuka mata. Ia duduk dengan menawarkan sebotol air putih. Aku mulai membenarkan posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sasuke masih melihat fokus pada teman-teman sekelas yang belum selesai lari _sprint_ di tengah lapangan. Aku sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya melalui ekor mataku saat meneguk habis air putih yang tadi ia tawarkan.

"Mengenai hari itu, hari dimana kita baru bertemu. Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga … ,"

"Ditampar gadis itu? Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjelaskan jika selama ini reaksiku terhadap usaha-usahanya hanyalah tidak lebih dari teman. Tapi dia salah mengartikannya."

"Sehingga kau ditampar?"

"Itu hanyalah reaksi kecil kecewanya. Yang sebenarnya menyakitkan adalah ketika aku bisa melihat air matanya jatuh karena aku."

"Kau itu … terlalu baik, ya? Pantas saja jika gadis itu salah mengartikan perlakuanmu, kau pemberi harapan palsu rupanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memberinya harapan palsu. Aku hanya paling lemah dengan tatapan mengharap dari wanita kepadaku, apalagi ketika mereka menangis."

'_Kau hanya terlalu naïf dan baik. Kurasa karena itu semua gadis terpikat kepadamu.'_

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana aku mulai bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke, aku jadi sering memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan punggungnya secara tidak sengaja ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Menulis memo dan piket bersama. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menghubungkan aku dan dirinya bisa selalu terjerat bersama. Tapi aku.., terlihat menikmati itu semua.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan Hinata,"

Aku hanya meliriknya yang membuka lembar buku perpustakaan dengan malas. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendekati kursinya dan membuka buku cerita yang baru saja aku baca.

"Aku punya cerita,"

"Apa?"

"Tentang bulan dan matahari,"

Dia mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia berusaha memasang pendengaran terbaiknya menyimak ceritaku.

"Dulu, bulan dan bintang itu kekasih. Menciptakan keluarga yang bahagia dengan melahirkan jutaan anak yang diberi nama bintang. Tapi pada suatu ketika, bulan meninggal. Matahari tidak bisa menerima hal itu, ia memohon agar bulan di hidupkan kembali. Permohonan matahari dikabulkan tanpa ia tahu syaratnya. Matahari menyetujui semua persyaratan itu hingga akhirnya bulan hidup kembali, tapi jarak memisahkan di antara mereka,"

"Mereka tak pernah bertemu kembali sejak saat itu, walaupun matahari rela mati tiap malam hanya untuk memberi bulan hidup. Keduanya mencuri-curi waktu tiap pagi dan petang untuk bertemu. Jadi begitu Dam."

"Hmm, mengingatkanku akan kisah pilu _Izanagi dan Izanami_*."

"Apa?"

"Asal-usul festival _Tanabata_** yang dilakukan setiap hari ke-7 bulan ke-7."

"Ah, iya aku mengerti."

"Disebut juga festival bintang. Berasal dari legenda China yang menceritakan dua bintang penenun (Vega) dan pengembala domba (Altair). Mereka berdua pasangan kekasih yang hanya dapat bertemu sekali dalam setahun pada malam ke-7 bulan ke-7 dimana tidak ada hujan dan banjir di _Milky Way_ pada hari itu. Dinamakan '_Tanabata_' setelah gadis penenun itu dipercayai untuk membuat baju untuk dewa-dewa. Sayangnya mereka hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali,"

"Dan karakter Vega mengingatkan aku tentangmu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya. _Vega_ dan _Altair_, ya? Aku hanya sedikit tersenyum mencoba memroses kata-katanya.

"Jika aku seperti Vega, apakah kau mau menjadi Altair-ku?"

Sasuke masih diam dan memandang kosong kayu meja yang di tidurinya. Aku masih meliriknya yang sedikit bimbang. Aku hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Menahan kecewa.

"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Sas. Kau sudah merobohkan dinding perisai yang aku bangun. Jangan terlalu baik padaku begini. Kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta."

Dan aku mulai sadar, hari itu, ketika kami duduk di perpustakaan dengan menerawang langit-langit..aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih saja berdehem di dekat jendela. Bukan, sepertinya dia batuk. Dia sudah lama berdiri disana sejak tadi. Dan ia masih tidak bergeming, masih batuk dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku sesekali menuliskan apa yang belum selesai aku salin di papan tulis. Tapi dia, Sasuke, jauh lebih menyita perhatianku saat ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kau selalu menanggapi gadis-gadis yang sering berbuat baik padamu?"

"Ya. Orang tuaku mengajarkan untuk menghormati wanita, siapapun itu. karena wanita sangat di muliakan, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja."

Sasuke masih menulis tergesa-gesa dengan pensilnya. Aku meliriknya, memperhatikannya lamat-lamat sedekat ini. Ternyata rambutnya sudah sedikit panjang. Terlihat dari poni rambutnya yang sudah menyentuh alis. Aku sedikit tersenyum, rambutnya yang panjang tak mengurangi sedikitpun kharisma ketampanan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir," _sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Karena kau sudah membuatku jatuh hati._ Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hatiku, tempat teraman yang tak mungkin bisa dia dengar.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melirikku. Aku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dan rona merah yang mungkin sudah menghiasi wajahku. Kelas yang nampak sedikit lenggang ketika istirahat ini membuatku sedikit bernapas lega bisa memandangnya sedekat ini. Sasuke membereskan alat tulisnya ketika ia sudah selesai menyalin semua yang ada di papan tulis. Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika ia mulai berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum kepadaku.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"

_Kamu._ "Hanya tugas-tugas sekolah. Lalu kau?"

"Kamu."

Pagi itu, di kelas yang masih sepi, kami hanya kalut dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Aku masih menunduk. Tak berani sedikitpun melihat punggungnya. Dan hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku yakin dengan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai sedikit menjaga jarak denganku. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Tak ada kejadian yang spesial lagi di antara kami. Semuanya terengut pagi itu. Sasuke masih saja berusaha menghindar. Dan aku, hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Gadis-gadis dari kelas lain pun juga semakin banyak berkunjung ke kelas hanya untuk bertemu dan memberi Sasuke sesuatu. Tapi, yang aku tahu, dia akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang bersama gadis yang kutahu namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Seperti hari ini, Sasuke masih saja berdiri di dekat pintu dimana Sakura tertawa menghadapnya. Sasuke juga tertawa. Saat pandangan mata kami bertabrakan, aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku setelahnya. Sakura, gadis cantik berambut _softpink_ pendek sebahu itu menitipkan sesuatu ke tangan Sasuke. Lalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengamati benda di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau jangan cemberut begitu."

Aku masih tertegun. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih bersandar di dinding dengan santainya. Apa yang di maksudnya? Apakah Sakura? Memang aku ini siapanya sehingga ia bisa berkata seakan-akan aku ini gadisnya. Sasuke masih bersandar ketika aku berjalan melewatinya. Aku masih tak bersuara ketika ia memandangku. Bukankah selama ini dia yang berusaha sebaik mungkin menghindariku? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Aku berbalik. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu mengikuti langkahku. Aku masih tak menoleh ke belakang, mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Jangan menghindariku."

"Kau yang menghindariku. Bukan aku."

Hening. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan menggenggam tanganku. Bukannya melepas, Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Aku sedikit meliriknya, dia hanya memandang _uwabakki_nya saja sedari tadi. Aku mendongak ke atas, melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna. Sebentar lagi akan ada piket dan pergantian kelas klub. Aku beranjak melangkah lagi, tapi jemari Sasuke yang masih berpaut di jemariku semakin mengerat. Seolah-olah menahanku untuk pergi.

"Dia, jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Sakura, dia hanya sepupuku. Jangan pergi."

Dia masih mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemariku. Aku hanya mendengarkan. Sedikit bahagia, tapi untuk apa aku bahagia? Aku hanya temannya saja. kan? Tak berhak mengerti kehidupannya, kan? Sasuke masih menghembuskan nafasnya berat melalui mulutnya. Hening lagi. Rambut panjangku yang tergerai juga bergerak seiring angin yang menerpa kami di dekat halaman sekolah itu.

"Tentang _Tanabata_ waktu itu, kau masih ingat, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa bertemu seperti _Vega dan Altair_?"

Aku menoleh. Dia masih menatap langit yang mulai jingga. Dia beralih menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. Jangan, kumohon jangan tersenyum dan menatapku dengan tatapan matamu yang seperti itu. Kumohon jangan buat aku menangis lalu menamparmu seperti apa yang kulihat ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Jangan buat wajah seperti itu, itu membuatku ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana jika saat itu kita tidak pernah bertemu?"

Aku hanya membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya. Sasuke masih saja berbicara.

_Jangan berbuat baik seperti ini padaku. Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu lebih jauh. Cukup, hentikan disini._

Aku melihat setitik air yang ada di dekat uwabakki yang kukenakan. Menetes dari kedua mataku. Sasuke masih berbicara, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Cukup.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi jauh darimu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya."

Sasuke mempererat jemarinya. Ia mulai melangkah mendekatiku. Aku hanya terdiam, masih memandangi bulir air mata yang tercetak jelas di dekat _uwabakki_. Sasuke mulai memelukku dari belakang. Aku tidak bergeming. Merasakan nafas teratur Sasuke, mencoba menghirup dan menghafal aroma tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhku. Aku meliriknya yang masih terpejam menutup mata. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir. Tapi aku tahu, hal ini pasti berakhir ketika bisa kurasakan pelukan Sasuke mengendur dan ia berjalan menjauhiku. Namun, sebelum ia berjalan menjauhiku, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang pasti tak akan bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak berhari-hari.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Ia jarang masuk dan sering _absen_ dengan keterangan ijin. Ia hanya masuk beberapa hari lalu tak masuk sekolah lagi. Kalaupun ia masuk, ia sering _skip_ jam pelajaran olahraga. Sasuke juga sering hilang di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran berlangsung. Padahal sebentar lagi akan kenaikan kelas tahun terakhir, jika Sasuke seperti ini, aku khawatir.

Ketika aku bertanya ke guru BK yang piket, mereka hanya mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Sas, kudengar kau akan pindah ke luar negeri, ya?"

"Yah, Sasuke~, jangan pergi dong."

"Maaf teman-teman. Mungkin akan lama, jangan lupakan aku ya."

Aku hanya melirik teman-teman yang bergumbul mengerumuni Sasuke. Hari ini hari terakhir Sasuke masuk sekolah. Ia datang hanya untuk berpamitan. Ia memang terkenal, tak heran jika banyak yang datang untuk berkata perpisahan dengannya. Sasuke hanya melirikku dari kerumunan yang ramai, aku masih menatapnya lurus hingga ia yang memalingkan pandangannya.

Aku hanya melihat dari jendela kelas ketika kerumunan Sasuke sudah ada di lapangan sekolah. Ramai. Semua yang mengenal Sasuke berkumpul hanya untuk mengantarnya. Aku ingin, tapi ia sepertinya tak bisa menerima kehadiranku. Apakah aku bersalah? Sasuke hanya mendongak, mempertemukan pandangan kami sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya kami berada disini.

Mobil Sasuke sudah menghilang di kawasan lapangan sekolah. Siswa yang tadinya ramai kini juga sudah mulai kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah. Aku menangis. Masih menangis di kelas yang sepi. Aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya ketika ia memelukku. Aku tak bisa melupakan apa yang ia katakana hari itu. sampai kapanpun, aku tidak bisa melupakan bisikannya yang _maskulin_.

"_Forgive me, forgive all what I did…, I love you, Hinata. Take care yourself, goodbye."_

.

.

.

Hinata masih terdiam. Sasuke memandangnya dengan teliti. Mereka berdua masih diam dan tak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Angin berhembus, langit mulai memudar warnanya, dan waktu masih terus berjalan hingga keduanya tak menghiraukan berapa banyak yang sudah terbuang. Hinata mulai menunduk memandangi kedua kakinya yang terayun kecil, menggantung di udara. Sasuke masih memandang Hinata dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu menghela nafas.

Sasuke tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja sikapnya yang dewasa mulai terlihat seiring tatapan matanya yang mulai menghangat. Bibir Hinata masih terkatup. Ini sudah beberapa tahun semenjak ia tak berjumpa lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia mengagumi sosok itu, sosok yang di rindukannya, sosok yang di cintainya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin dewasa dan pucat. Tubuhnya juga semakin kurus sejak empat tahun mereka berpisah. Hinata tidak bisa mempersiapkan ini sebelumnya. Bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat yang tak di duganya. Dan lagi Sasuke banyak perubahan tapi parahnya hanya sedikit yang di sadari oleh Hinata.

Sasuke mulai membenarkan posisi topinya yang sedikit berantakan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata masih memandang tanpa keraguan. Ini sudah empat tahun. Sasuke menghilang tanpa kabar dan kini muncul dengan tiba-tiba, sementara Hinata harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya cepat-cepat. Bagi Hinata, ini sungguh tidak adil. Ada banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Aku senang masih bisa bertemu denganmu di saat waktuku yang seperti ini."

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan wajah tirusnya. Pria itu tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal itu kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tertelan oleh beribu pertanyaan. Meninggalkan kerinduan lain di atas kerinduan yang telah di kubur dalam oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Esok, hari berikutnya, hari setelahnya, dan berhari-hari setelahnya, Hinata masih teus mencari sosok Sasuke di tempat yang sama. Berharap keajaiban kembali muncul untuk mempertemukannya dengan pemuda ramah itu lagi. Hinata menangis, jam kehidupannya yang padat ini tak bisa memberinya waktu sedikit lagi untuk menemukan pria yang dicintainya, menemukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke universitas. Entah apa dan mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Semakin ia mengejar sosok itu, Hinata selalu jatuh dalam kecerobohannya sehingga selalu berakhir dengan hilangnya Sakura yang menurutnya bisa mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke lagi.

Hinata masih berjalan melewati salah satu lorong untuk mengantar baju bersih untuk kakak sepupunya, Neji, yang mendadak _trombosit_nya turun. Tapi disana ia menemukan kejutan lain. Sebuah keajaiban lagi yang tak terduga. Sasuke!

Hinata mengikuti sosok itu, masih dengan tubuh yang sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Itu Sasuke. Masih dengan topi yang sama. Tubuh kurus dan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hinata bisa menangkap raut keterkejutan disana, dimatanya.

.

.

.

Hinata mulai mencari data tentang Sasuke di rumah sakit ini, tidak ada hasil. Memaksa pun, tak akan yang mau memberinya informasi. Sudah hampir sebulan. Dan Hinata tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan kini, dengan tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri di hadapannya dengan sepucuk kertas di tangannya.

"Ini dari Sasuke. Mungkin kau sempat bertemu dengannya tahun ini."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ceritakan kepadaku."

"Dia sakit, sudah lama. Kenaikan kelas, ia transit ke _Singapore_ untuk berobat. Walaupun kami tau tak ada obatnya. Beberapa hari sebelum dia berangkat, dia sempat membuat jarak denganmu agar kau sedikit melupakannya,"

"Dia selalu memikirkanmu. Hanya saja ia tak punya waktu untuk mengatakannya secara normal. Kuatkan dirimu Hinata, mungkin berat tapi kau harus terima kenyatan jika sekarang Sasuke-"

.

.

.

"_-sudah meninggal."_

Bagaikan pukulan keras untuk Hinata. Sakura meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk surat yang ia katakan dari Sasuke. Hinata menangis dalam diam, tak bersuara. Hanya menangis. Ia membuka surat itu dengan perlahan.

_Dear my Hime-Vega._

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Altair sangat merindukanmu. Tidak seperti Tanabata yang dulu kita bicarakan, nyatanya aku dan kau tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Hinata. Maaf aku menciptakan perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau selalu mengenangku, karena kau nanti akan selalu merasa kesakitan tiap mengingatnya._

_Aku sakit Hinata, leukemia. Ketika umurku hampir enam belas tahun, aku pernah menyerah pada kehidupanku. Tapi sejak aku bertemu denganmu hari itu, aku ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama di dekatmu. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban, Hinata._

_Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak ingin kau terluka._

_Altair akan pergi jauh dari Vega, mencoba memandang Vega dari jarak yang jauh._

_Selamat tinggal Hinata, aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

"Hei, apakah kau tau tentang Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Mahasiswa kedokteran yang pendonor besar-besaran itu, ya?"

"Kudengar sih, dia mendonorkan tubuhnya untuk uji coba."

"Kalau yang aku dengar malah bukan seperti itu."

"Dia mendonorkan apa saja?"

"Hampir seluruh organ tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kudengar, dia meninggal karena mendonor habis darahnya, lalu organ-organnya. Begitu sih yang kudengar."

"Wih, kenapa dia seperti bunuh diri begitu ya?"

"Entahlah, lebih tepatnya mungkin begitu untuk orang lain."

.

.

.

_Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku Sas, aku hanya ingin mendonorkan apa yang masih bisa terselamatkan. Jantungku, aku ingin jantungku berdebar di tubuh orang lain. Debaran yang tak bisa aku rasakan. Aku ingin jantungku bisa berdebar mencintai orang lain ketika ada yang membutuhkan jantungku. Aku juga ingin mendonorkan tubuhku agar bisa di teliti untuk menemukan obat yang belum di temukan, seperti penyakitmu. Dan untuk orang-orang yang sama sepertimu di luar sana, agar mereka memiliki harapan lebih besar._

_Aku ingin berada di sampingmu, Sas. Tanabata waktu itu, aku ingin benar-benar bertemu denganmu. Banyak waktu yang terbuang. Sas, kurasa cerita kita sudah takdir yang indah. Tertulis dan terukir indah di antara bintang-bintang jagad raya._

_Sudah terukir lama di antara bintang-bintang._

_Karena aku juga, selalu mencintaimu._

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Ulasan dan penjelasan:**

***: _Izanagi dan Izanami_ adalah legenda dua dewa yang di percaya masyarakat Jepang sebagai bapak dan ibu dari segala dewa. Kedua dewa ini di percaya yang telah melahirkan banyak dewa, seperti _Amaterasu_, _Tsukiyomi_, dan _Susanoo_ yang terkenal dan paling banyak di sembah masyarakat Jepang pada _masa_nya.**

****: _Tanabata_ adalah _Matsuri_ (Festival) yang sering dirayakan oleh masyarakat Jepang setiap bulan tujuh hari ketujuh. _Tanabata _(7 Juli), disebut juga festival bintang. Aslinya berasal dari legenda China yang menceritakan dua bintang penenun (Vega) dan pengembala domba (Altair) dimana mereka berdua pasangan kekasih yang hanya dapat bertemu sekali dalam setahun pada malam ke-7 bulan ke-7 dimana tidak ada hujan dan banjir di _Milky Way _pada hari itu. Dinamakan _Tanabata _setelah gadis penenun dari legenda Jepang dipercayai dialah yang membuat baju untuk dewa-dewa. Warga Jepang biasanya menuliskan permohonan dan harapan asmara di selembar kertas berwarna dan menggantungkannya di ranting bambu bersamaan dengan ornamen-ornamen kecil.**

**[Author Note] :**

**Oke ini ide juga sepertinya udah pasaran ya?**

**Habis Hachi kehabisan ide, sama seperti HitamxPutih, ini dasarnya seperti itu -_-v maafkan saya ya _minna-san_.**

**Happy SasuHina Days Love 3rd Years!**

**SHDL**


End file.
